


Bonus Hearts

by DwarvenBeardSpores



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - University Town, Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Kissing, Magic Degenerative Illness, Queerplatonic Relationships, but I'm imagning qpr ft occasional kissing, mentions of doctors being jerks, moping, self-depreciation, technically the details of the relationship are not delved into, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores
Summary: Today, Grizzop kisses quick and soft, telegraphs his moves. Sasha's sulking, curled in a blanket and stabbing a dagger into the arm of Grizzop's sofa, when he presses his lips to her shoulder.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket
Comments: 20
Kudos: 42





	Bonus Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Grizzop and Sasha doing soft kisses, and it ended up being in a University Town AU Holo and I have been playing with. Grizzop is training to be a paramedic. Sasha is not in university but is around, mostly in hiding.

Mostly, Sasha and Grizzop don't kiss. Sometimes, they kiss subtle like it's a game of who can sneak their lips close first. Occasionally, they kiss deep, like there's a way to win. Grizzop's teeth are sharper. Sasha cheats.

Today, Grizzop kisses quick and soft, telegraphs his moves. Sasha's sulking, curled in a blanket and stabbing a dagger into the arm of Grizzop's sofa, when he presses his lips to her shoulder.

She bristles, but doesn't pull away. "What're you doin'?"

Grizzop kisses her neck, mindful of the bandage that runs down her back. "I'm just glad that you went and got checked out." Glad doesn't cover it. It's taken months to get Sasha into the doctor. Not since she was in for that missing finger, and she'd been pretty resistant then, too.

Sasha pulls the blanket tighter and stabs the sofa again. "Didn't do much. Said I had mystery magic scurvy. Yeah, great, real helpful."

"It's a start."

She grumbles. "An' they looked at me."

"Speaking as a medical semi-professional, we usually have to."

"An awful lot of looking to go  _ 'oh, you've been managing for a few years? Right, yeah, keep doing that then. Let's set up more tests an' try an' pretend it's not gross an' you're not stupid about any of it." _

"Did they say that?" says Grizzop. "If they did, I'll get them fired."

Sasha shrugs. "Kinda? Maybe not  _ exactly _ ."

Something fierce and protective rises in his chest. He doesn't deal with it by running off to pull names off her papers and make phone calls, not yet. It's Sasha time now, so instead he lets the feeling out by kissing Sasha's ear.

She makes a face. "Mate, I'm not-- didn't make me feel real great to kiss, alright?"

"Well, that's why I'm doing it," Grizzop says. "They're wrong, you're wrong, and you're very kissable."

Sasha rolls her eyes, but lets him continue. He kisses her scarred cheek, her temple, her hair, then sits next to her.

"There. Sorted."

She gives him a crooked look that's almost a smile. "You're weird, Grizzop."

"Yeah, well. Wanna play Spelunkey?"

She snorts. "Yeah, alright."

Grizzop hops off the sofa and pulls out two controllers. Sasha likes caves and she likes challenges and she likes games, and all those things are better than moping.

She is always player one.

Grizzop is just getting into the game when, out of nowhere, Sasha's cool lips and warm breath brush the tip of his ear. His fingers fumble and his character dies.

"Sasha!"

She's already settled back, like the kiss had never happened. "Aw c'mon mate, already?"

"You did that on purpose!"

She gives the screen a pleased shrug, gameplay not faltering in the least.

"You know that's cheating!"

"Yeah, well, you, like, seemed real kissy today. So." There's still tension in her face, care in the way she holds her back, but she's smug, now, and that makes Grizzop feel smug right back.

His Spelunky ghost follows Sasha's character until she loses too and they restart.

So really, he'll count the whole thing as a win.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to know what you thought. 
> 
> Shout out to my brother and my partner for indulging my questions about what video games Sasha and Grizzop would play. I know very little about Spelunkey, but Felix suggested it, and a notoriously challenging co-op game about going on adventures in caves seemed perfect. 
> 
> Thank you to my brother, my partner, and also Holo for help picking a title, yes I did bother three people about it this afternoon, and they're all wonderful.
> 
> Again, once my computer is fixed, you can find me on tumblr as dwarven-beard-spores and twitter as @beardspores.


End file.
